This proposal is a competitive renewal application for an [unreadable] Institutional National Research Service Award training grant that will continue a focus for training in [unreadable] the epidemiology and prevention of cardiovascular diseases at the University of Washington. We [unreadable] propose to continue to use the following training strategy: combine training through existing [unreadable] graduate degree programs in Epidemiology at an outstanding School of Public Health and [unreadable] Community Medicine with interdisciplinary research experiences in the epidemiology and [unreadable] prevention of cardiovascular disease. The Department of Epidemiology, School of Public Health [unreadable] and Community Medicine, University of Washington, will provide the formal coursework and [unreadable] degree programs; and, the Cardiovascular Health Research Unit, Department of Medicine, School [unreadable] of Medicine, University of Washington will provide the research experience. The teaching and [unreadable] research activities of the faculty at the University of Washington who are active in cardiovascular [unreadable] research have continued to grow over the past four years and provide a variety of opportunities for [unreadable] formal training and research experiences related to the epidemiology and prevention of [unreadable] cardiovascular diseases including: cardiovascular epidemiology, genetic epidemiology, [unreadable] molecular/biochemical epidemiology, nutritional epidemiology, pharmacoepidemiology, infectious [unreadable] disease epidemiology, neuroepidemiology, environmental epidemiology, and preventive cardiology [unreadable] health services. The program will involve both pre-doctoral students (6 slots per year) who seek [unreadable] the Ph.D. in Epidemiology and post-doctoral students, physicians and other health professionals (2 [unreadable] slots per year), who seek the M.S. or M.P.H. degree in Epidemiology. The mix of trainees models [unreadable] the collaborative research teams that we have found enhance research productivity. The University [unreadable] of Washington Cardiovascular Epidemiology Training Program was initially funded by NHLBI in [unreadable] 1998 and competitively renewed in 2002. The program has attracted outstanding students to [unreadable] careers in cardiovascular epidemiology and prevention. To date, 7 post-doctoral and 6 pre-doctoral [unreadable] trainees have completed the program. The early success of these trainees is notable, as they [unreadable] continue to make important contributions to research on cardiovascular epidemiology and [unreadable] prevention. Currently, there are 2 post-doctoral and 6 pre-doctoral trainees in the Program. In [unreadable] short, the program continues to achieve its goal of increasing the numbers of professionals, both [unreadable] Ph.D. cardiovascular epidemiologists and physician-epidemiologists, with the knowledge and skills to develop, implement, evaluate, translate, and disseminate research in the epidemiology and [unreadable] prevention of cardiovascular diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]